


Medicine

by Sinfel (Felrott)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Sinfel
Summary: Anduin finds a new way to deliver Varian's medication, *WINK WINK*Incest and piss drinking bc I know mfers don't read the tags 🙄
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Kudos: 14





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet I found buried in my wips folder lol, take it

Varian tried not to let his hand shake as he passed Anduin another cup of wine, watered down exactly as Anduin preferred. His fifth cup this meeting, and Varian was self-conscious that perhaps someone had noticed, that someone might bring up how often Varian was passing his son a drink, how often Anduin smiled and nodded his thanks in return.

Anduin, no matter his fewer years, no matter how he’d only been acting Regent King for such a short time, seemed nonplussed, unflappable in the face of enemies and friends alike. He took the small wooden cup with a warm smile, ‘accidentally’ let their fingers brush, and took a sip. Varian watched him place it down in front of him, away from his small stack of papers and maps, before turning back to their work, listening to the man opposite him intently as he continued to explain the… the… Varian had forgotten. He was too caught up in the promise of  _ later _ . He focused on his own cup of wine, stronger but not strong enough, gulped a mouthful that nearly had him choking, and had to wave off a too-helpful guard and Anduin’s confused glance at his antics.

“My apologies, please continue.” He rasped out, and pointedly looked at the map laid out before them, as if he knew what relevance it held to the meeting.

“Do you need your medicine?” Anduin’s soft voice sent tingles down his neck, and an arrow of need through his gut. The look he wore was so genuine, the perfect image of a son concerned with his father’s state of health, that no one else in the room would notice the light to his eyes, or the way his head cocked just  _ so _ , like a cat with a mouse.

“It... probably wouldn’t hurt,” Varian answered, struggling to keep his voice steady. The others at the table, Kul Tiran nobles he couldn’t remember the names of, politely paused while Anduin stepped away into the side room, offering their condolences for Varian’s still healing wounds. Thankfully, Anduin returned before Varian had to make actual small talk; his head was fogged with anticipation, and he could hardly focus as it was.

Anduin held out the large bottle, a deep green glass with a leather wrap, embossed with charms and enchantments to bolster the potions contents; he’d seen enough of them in his time, at Anduin’s bedside and his own. He took it with a slight tremor of anticipation as Anduin sat down next to him again. It fit comfortably in his hand as he uncorked it.

The herbal scent wafted up, and Varian swallowed. The concoction he had to regularly take was little more than a vial’s worth of painkilling and anti-inflammatory herbs. Usually, it needed a small amount of oil or water to carry it, so it might be swallowed easier, or it could be eaten with bread. This large bottle, so much bigger than needed,  _ sloshed  _ with fluid and Varian’s mouth watered as he raised it to his lips.

No amount of herbs could hide the taste of Anduin’s warm piss as it touched his lips. It was sharp, a little more so with the herbs, but he’d tasted Anduin enough that he’d know him anywhere; bitter and salty, but warm, and even if he scrunched his face up at the taste, Varian swallowed it down eagerly under Anduin’s soft gaze.

“Take your time father.” A hand, warm with the Light, settled over his wrist, and Varian reluctantly pulled the bottle from his lips. It was easier to gulp it all at once, to turn his mind off and lose himself in Anduin’s pleased smiles and praising pats on the arm or head. To take it slowly, to drink it for the rest of the afternoon with everyone watching…

He corked it, and set it in front of him, and no one, not the nobles before them, or their guards, seemed any the wiser to Varian’s depraved thoughts.

“Please, where were we?” Anduin politely started the conversation again, and Varian ‘supervised’, for all that it mattered. Anduin might be young, but he was a born diplomat, and handled their guests well, all while Varian simply sat and watched and lost himself in the taste of Anduin still coating his tongue. It stuck to the back of his throat, and made him want more. Carefully, he took the bottle, pretended to ignore the way Anduin watched out of the corner of his eye, and took another sip. It was still warm, and he realised that must be what the enchantment was for. He held it in his mouth a long moment before he swallowed, let it coat the roof and under his tongue. Another sip, and he corked it, and set it back in front of him. Next to him, Anduin hid a smile as he sipped and finished his own drink, and Varian took the empty cup again, dutiful and pleased to offer it back to him, filled to the brim.


End file.
